The Golden Deer
by lifeeater
Summary: Over Christmas break in their seventh year, James get an idea from a Hindu Scripture to finally get Lily Evans to go out with him.
1. Chapter One

Chapter Two- The stag

When Lily went upstairs, she expected to see James waiting for her in the common room. She was relieved yet disappointed to find it empty. She went up to her dormitory and dropped the books on her bed. She did find a couple interesting novels, but doubted whether she would get to them after all the studying she planned to do. It was N.E.W.T. year, after all. Big dry snowflakes tumbled past the tower window, and she looked out on the perfect winter scene. The blue sky and sunshine made the snowy ground sparkle and shimmer. An antlered buck was nibbling green leaves from a small tree just below her window. She had never seen deer here before, but it made sense that they would live in the forest. Maybe with all the students gone, he felt safe to come near the castle for some tender leaves.

The deer seemed to notice her, too. He looked up at her as he chewed the leaves, and even while she watched, his body seemed to glisten like gold, an ever-changing kaleidoscope of brilliance. This was a _magic _deer. Lily grabbed her hat and scarf and ran down the stairs. Maybe he would let her pet him if she brought some apples, she thought. Dashing into the great hall, Lily took an apple in each hand and then jogged around the castle in the falling snow, hoping the great stag had not disappeared back into the forest.

As she approached the tree, the animal started. She stopped and held out the apples for him to see, and he slowly came near to her. When he took the apple right out of her left hand, and bent down to eat it, she took her chance and stroked his magnificent glittering neck. "Did you come from the forest?" The stag nodded. "You can understand me?" He nodded again. "You _are _ a magic deer. Are there more of you in the forest?" He shook his head. She continued to stroke his sleek coat, and he licked her hand affectionately.

She felt a tingle of excitement and apprehension. Lily loved animals, true, but this encounter felt somehow different... she couldn't place the squirming in her stomach, and attributed her awkwardness to the fact that this was the first magic deer she had ever met, and in fact, was the first deer she ever touched at all. He was huge compared to her, and his velvety antlers were beautiful and intimidating. She looked into his deep eyes and felt her stomach flip again. _Do_ _I know you?_

The stag turned toward the forest and walked slowly away. He turned his head back and motioned that she should follow. "May I follow you?" He nodded. Lily jogged to keep up with the stag's proud strides, and soon met the edge of the forest. Of course, she had never entered the forest before, as it was out of bounds (and scary), but she did so now with no apprehension. The magic stag would surely protect her, she felt, and her curiosity so filled her that she had no room left for fear.

The stag stopped beside a towering pine just a short distance from the edge of the forest, and seemed to indicate that she should go under it's spreading boughs. She did as he directed and found a rather large room there, free from snow and quite warm and dry. The lowest branches attached to the trunk about four meters up from the ground. They bent gracefully downward, creating a green dome ceiling. The buck strutted into the room with a blanket in his mouth. She took it, spread it on the soft, mossy forest floor, and sat.

"This is amazing, Magic Deer! I could stay here all day, and James would never find me." She fondled the plush antlers as she spoke. "I just know he's up to something." The stag cocked his head as if to ask a question. "Oh, James. He's a boy at the school. He's been bothering me to go out with him for the last three years. I don't really understand why; there are lots of girls who give anything to have him. It's just... I think he likes to tease me, I guess. I can't tell if he really wants me, or if he just wants me to give in; it seems like I'm just a game to him. I _do _think he's cute. Oh... more than cute, Magic Deer! He's also been really sweet to me this year, he's grown up alot, I think. I really have fallen for him. But then, how can I change my mind now when I've been saying no for so long? He'll think he won me, and I can't let him know. He's so proud already. Besides, everyone is gone on break, and, I mean, I'm afraid of what might happen if I'm alone with him. If he kissed me, I think I'd lose my mind. I don't know. Maybe I already _have_ lost my mind. James Potter. Really." She gave the other apple to her deer friend, who seemed very interested in what she was saying.

After Lily had stroked the silky deer for some time, she thought of her studying and decided to go. The stag looked downhearted to see her stand up to leave. "Oh, Magic Deer? I'm sorry. I can come meet you here again this evening. I'll bring more apples." He nodded, and she left the pine tree, still thinking of James, and wondering what he was plotting.


	2. Chapter Two

Lily Evans stayed in bed until 9:00 on the first morning of Christmas break. The castle was quiet, there were no classes to go to, and she was the only Griffyndor 7th year who had signed up to stay over this winter. _I guess I'll have to go to the library after breakfast and get some books to keep me busy._

By the time she made her way to the great hall, everyone else had finished, so she ate alone quickly, then headed to the library. James saw her going and ran to catch up. "Hey, Evans! Going to the library? I'll walk with you."

_What is _he_ doing here? He never stays at Hogwarts over break. _Lily gathered her pride and put on a 'you're annoying me' face, out of habit more than anything else. Part of her thought, "why don't you lighten up for once?" but the other part was too stubborn.

"Potter? I didn't know you were staying back. I don't think I've ever seen you without your little crew. What's going on? Are your folks out of town?"

"Actually, no. And Sirius it at my place, too. I just saw your name on the list, so I put mine down too. I thought we could get to know each other, you know, and then maybe you'd agree to go out with me."

Lily couldn't hide her smile, although she tried. "I think I've gotten to know you well enough over the last six years, James. You're wasting your time."

James noticed her smile. "Come on, Evans! There are lots of things you don't know about me! You'd be really surprised!"

She averted her eyes from his. _Damn he's good looking! _"Well, I'm alright with never finding out. Might be scary. Anyway, I want to get some books," she said, blushing.

She walked off into the library, and James followed, taking a seat at the corner table. He picked up the book that was lying there, more to look busy than to read it. "Ramayana: The Epic Story of Sri Ramachandra." He thumbed through the pages, stopping now and then to look at the pictures, while Lily searched the shelves. Although the story seemed pretty interesting, James was too busy watching Lily from behind the book to pay much attention until one plate grabbed his notice. A golden stag was prancing around, teasing a beautiful girl in the forest. She reached out to touch him, but he skipped away. The caption beneath the picture read: "The evil Ravana convinced his sorcerer friend, Marica, to take on his deer form in order to beguile Sita. ' No woman can resist your gorgeous deer form. She will insist that Rama catches you for her, and when you lure him away into the forest, I will grab her. Ha Ha Ha.'"

_Women can't resist deer? Well, it's worth a try. Not the kidnapping part, though. _James jumped up and walked out of the library, much to Lily's surprise. She saw a mischievous smile playing the corners of his dark eyes when he looked back at her. _What is he up to?_


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter three- James drops a hint

Lily came back into the castle and proceeded to Gryffindor Tower to get to work before lunchtime, red-cheeked and breathless from the winter weather. She expected to see James Potter in the common room, but he was still wherever he was...

Lily settled in next to the common room fire with Advancing Transfiguration and was reading about the process of becoming an Animagus when James came in, pink himself, and sat next to her by the fire. "What have you been up to?" she asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I was just in the library. Studying, you know. Where were you?"

"If you were in the library, why are you warming your hands? And why are your cheeks windburned?"

"Bad circulation, I guess. So where were you?"

"None of your business, Potter."

"Okay. If that's how you want it." James got up to leave.

"I'm sorry, James. I guess I'm just stressed out from studying. I fancied a walk outside. Now, where we you, really?"

"I was outside too. Enjoying the scenery, you know."

"This Transfiguration chapter is so tedious. I can't see why anybody would want to be an Animagus; I mean, it's so difficult!"

"It's really not so hard, Lily. Anyway, think of the advantages! You could do alot of things you would never get away with as a human."

"That's like you, Potter. Always thinking of how to get away with something. You never think anything is too hard either; no, not for you, right? Look at this. I still can't understand how one determines the type of animal. It seems like you have no choice, but who would gamble on that? What if I turned into a warthog or something?"

"You wouldn't be a warthog, Lily. Your animal form comes from your heart. You have a beautiful heart." Lily felt herself melt.

"What would I be?" she asked, totally charmed.

"I don't know. Maybe a swan or a dove. Or a tigress. How about a doe?"

Lily's heart skipped. Was it her imagination or did he give her a knowing look as he suggested the doe? Did he see her with the magic deer? "And what would you be?" she asked.

"What do you think?" As he asked her this, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Lily suddenly had a very hard time thinking. James looked into her eyes and came closer to her. Just as his lips were about to touch hers, she pulled away.

"James!" she said in a scandalized voice. "What are you doing?

James only smiled. "Lily Evans, will you marry me?"

"I still haven't even agreed to go out with you. Stop teasing me like this."

"Lily, I'm being totally serious. I love you. This isn't _just a game to me." _

James' emphasis on that last phrase unsettled Lily. _I think he was following me. Oh God! How much did he hear? _"I... I don't know what to think. I'm going upstairs."

Lily stayed upstairs through lunch and all afternoon, just to avoid James and to avoid thinking about her feelings. By dinnertime, she had no choice. She was starving. She brought her outside things with her to dinner, and Sat down across from James who was already eating.

"I thought you'd never come down."

"I was hungry."

"So, why are you here over break, anyway? Your folks out of town?"

Lily was glad for some small talk. "They went to Wales to see my Mom's family. They go every year, but my sister's school has their break earlier than ours, so the two of us take turns going along every other year."

"You have a sister? Does she have gorgeous eyes too? Only because I can't wait for _you_ for ever, you know."

_Here he goes again. _"Well, her eyes aren't green, if that's what you mean."

"No, what I mean is _gorgeous_. Don't you wonder why I never date anybody? It's those eyes of yours, Evans! You're really being cruel, you know. I'm a good looking guy, right?"

"I suppose so."

"So how long would you expect me to wait for you? A man has needs, Lily."

Lily changed the subject. "Um... do you know how to get into the kitchens?"

"Sure. Why?"

"I want some apples, and there aren't any out tonight."

"I'll get a couple for you."

As James was going, Lily said, "Actually, James, could you bring six? And maybe some sugar cubes, too."

"Hungry? No problem."

Lily waited while James was in the kitchen. _Why can't I just admit I'm hot for him? Why am I so bloody stubborn? _He came back with the apples and sugar tied up in a dinner napkin.

"What do you plan to do with this stuff?"

""Me? Oh, well it's for a friend, actually, I mean, nevermind. James... I found a really great place today out on the grounds. Maybe in the morning you could come for a walk with me and I'll show it to you, if you want to, I mean."

"Am I losing my mind, or did you just ask me out, Lily?"

"No. I mean, you're not losing your mind. But, don't get any ideas Potter. I just want to show you something, that's all."

"Where should I meet you?"

"How about just outside gryffindor tower after breakfast?"

"Deal," with that, he kissed her right on the lips. Lily resisted the old urge to push him away, and even considered the new urge to kiss him back, but he was gone in an instatnt, walking out the castle doors, leaving her glued to the spot. _What am I getting myself into?_


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four- A magical night

Lily put on her wool cloak and muffler and went out towards the edge of the forest. The magic deer was already there, waiting for her. As she came closer he advanced too and sniffed at the bundle she was carrying. She quickly untied the napkin and saw that James had brought apples, sugar, and also some cranberries. _Why did he bring these? _The stag, however, went for the cranberries immediately. "Well, I guess you like those, don't you, Magic Deer." He ate the sugar cubes from Lily's hand and then pushed the bundle away with his nose. Lily tied it up and made to go back to the castle, but he stomped his hooves and lowered his head, displaying his grand antlers. Lily was alarmed now. Did the stag mean to attack her? As she looked on in fear, he lowered hi shoulders, kneeling with his forelegs beneath him. "Do you want me to get on your back?" The slight up and down of the antlers let her know he was nodding.

Apprehensively, Lily mounted the deer's golden back. She held onto his smooth antlers tightly as he raised himself up. His powerful muscles moved under her and made her feel very safe and secure. The stag walked towards the lake, and then breaking into a canter, he took Lily around the long side of the lake. The sky was lit by thousands of twinkling stars, and the starlight glistened on the frozen lake and on the deer's golden pelt. It was the most amazing and unreal experience of Lily's whole life. The only thing troubling her was James. It seemed like being with the stag made her think about him even more than she usually did, and the romantic atmosphere of the evening had her mind going in directions she usually did not allow it to go. She dwelled on James's kiss, and yearned for more.

The stag went up a hill on the far side of the lake. Lily had never been here before. When they reach the top of the hill he stopped, and Lily gasped in awe at the view the summit afforded them. She could see for miles; forests and mountains and lakes, and even the village of Hogsmeade with its twinkling lights and smoking chimneys. The stag knelt again for Lily to dismount. She did, and she sat, leaning against the deer's warm body as he settled himself on the snowy ground.

Lily stroked the silky shoulders of her friend and began to talk to him. "You know, Magic Deer, I've been thinking alot about that boy I told you about, James, remember." He nodded. "I want to show him that pine tree you brought me to this morning, would that be ok?" He nodded again. "I know what you're thinking," she went on, "why do I want to bring him there if I said I wanted to hide from him. I know. I'm just a little confused, that's all. I really want James, I want to be with him, but I'm afraid he'll break my heart. I don't know. Now, I just want to kiss him and feel him holding me. I almost think I want it so bad that I'd risk a broken heart, you know?" The stag looked like he was listening, so she continued. "I wonder what my friends will think when they come back and I'm going out with James! Anyway, they have been telling me to say yes all along. He is really good-looking. He's smart too. And good at Quidditch. So what if he's a little arrogant? I mean, that's what my friends say about me for turning him down. Besides, he's loads better than he used to be. Boys just take longer to grow up; everyone knows it." Lily stood up, petted the stag's fuzzy cheeks, and said, "Thank you my deer friend. You really helped me. Now I know what I'm going to do."

The golden stag raised his hind legs and lowered his head so that Lily could easily climb back onto him. He ran down the hill and the wind rushed against their faces with his speed. Lily sat silently as the buck took her at a trot all the way back to the castle doors. After dismounting, she kissed his face, and again felt the strange sensation in her stomach. He is a magic deer, after all.


	5. Chapter Five end

Chapter 5- James!

James was nowhere to be seen that morning. Not in the common room, and not at breakfast. Lily went around the outside of the castle to the little tree beneath Gryffindor tower. To her surprise, the magic deer was there. As she approached, he came to her and took her sleeve in his teeth. He started to pull her towards the forest. "Oh, no, Magic Deer! I can't go yet. I'm waiting for James here." The stag only pulled her faster so that she had to jog to keep up. "Please, friend! Don't pull on me! You are going to tear my robes!" Lily pulled he sleeve free, but the stag bit her cloak around her waist and went on pulling. She chastised the deer and pleaded with him, but he didn't stop until they reached the great pine. He pushed Lily with his nose and she fell into the room through the green boughs and landed hard on her back. Before she could get up, the stag had come in and was standing over her menacingly. Now Lily really became frightened. This huge beast could kill her easily and no one would hear. Unless... "JAMES! JAMES! WHERE ARE YOU! HELP ME PLEASE! JAMES!" The buck had started to lick her face, as if to calm her, but her fear only increased. "JAMES! PLEASE COME! I NEED HELP!"

Lily saw the huge stag rear onto his hind legs, and she closed her eyes, not breathing, bracing herself for the crushing hooves to hit her chest and face. She winced, waiting for the inevitable blow, but it didn't come, and soon she had to take a breath. She opened her eyes and saw not the deer, but James Potter standing over her. He reached out his hand, and as she took it she said, "Oh, James, thank God! How did you find me? There is this beautiful deer, and he just dragged me here, and I thought he'd kill, me, oh, thank you James! Thank yo-"

James cut her off with a kiss. She returned the kiss tentatively, but then let her fear go and parted her lips to James's, returning his passion with her own. When Lily opened her eyes, she started. "What is it?" asked James. His skin and tousled hair were shining like gold.

"It's just, why are you all golden, James?"

"Just a gilding charm. It will wear off." He kissed her again.

Her mind was finally starting to work. After a minute, she pulled away. "Oh my God, James! Are you a... a..."

"An animagus, yes. You're not going to tell on me, are you Lily?"

"No. I mean, oh, James, I'm so embarrassed!"

"Don't be." James kissed her again, and she had to push aside all the questions she wanted to ask him. His kissing was too good. They slowly melted to the ground as kissing led to touching and to licking and nibbling. Eventually James pulled away, saying, "Tomorrow is Christmas, Lily, why don't you come home with me?"

"Sure, I'm flattered. That is, if you don't think your parents will mind."

"They'll love you. Let's go in now. I'm really getting cold." It was only then that she noticed James didn't have a cloak on.

"Oh, James, I'm so sorry! Why didn't you wear a cloak?"

"Prongs doesn't need a cloak. Come on, I'll give you a ride back to the castle." Right before her eyes James became Prongs, her magic deer, and knelt to let her up.

_I must be the luckiest girl in the world._


End file.
